


True power

by taralynden



Category: Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taralynden/pseuds/taralynden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A revealing conversation between Megatron and another Decepticon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True power

The tyrant loomed over the grovelling coward, incensed.

"We retreated without the energy we needed. Again. Why?"

"My lord, please, we had no choice. Prime..."

The words cut off with a whimper as a vicious kick landed on his cheek.

" _Prime_ was not the problem. _You_ were the problem. You were supposed to be on the rooftop with Blitzwing, not on the ground where Prime could ambush you. Why did you move? Answer me!"

"I saw an advantage..."

"He lies." Soundwave interrupted, earning the sniveller another kick.

"You were trying to escape again. Did you forget Soundwave is watching your thoughts constantly? Yours above everyone else's? The is no thought you have that he does not hear and that I do not learn of. You are here at _my_ pleasure. You still live because _I_ allow it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Swear it."

"I swear it, my lord. I am your servant, I do as you command. Only you."

He had heard that before.

"Soundwave?"

"He seeks to defy you."

"No! Please! I... I can't help my thoughts sometimes, but I am loyal. I am _loyal_! I would never betray you, never! Please..."

The tyrant watched him coldly, allowing him to ramble on through desperate promises that no-one else would ever hear. Promises no-one would believe he would make to anyone.

Most of the crew believed they were lovers. It was a convenient excuse for the time they spent alone, but he had his own outlets. This pitiful excuse for a mech was not worth that kind of reward. In any case, only Soundwave knew the truth and he would never reveal it. Without that support who else would believe it? No-one.

Loyal Soundwave. So different to this disloyal but oh-so-useful puppet. Speaking of whom, there were other things he should be doing.

"Enough." he barked, flexing his wings. "I don't want to hear any more of your whining. Go play your part. Blame it all on Starscream, like you usually do. But remember, I am watching. I am always watching."

"Yes, Lord Thundercracker." Megatron whispered, all defiance gone. "As you command."


End file.
